The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a color conversion method for converting a color of an image for printing.
A target image to be printed in an image forming apparatus may be printed by the image forming apparatus after user's confirmation as a result of display by a display device. However, there may be a large difference between a region of color reproduction by the display device and a region of color reproduction by the image forming apparatus.
Thus, there is a method for reducing a difference between a reproduced color of an image obtained by the display device and a reproduced color of an image obtained by the image forming apparatus.